


Reverse Trap

by Su_Do_Nim



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but not bbw), (copious amounts of female come), 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bar (Setting), Bathroom Sex, Black Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Inside, Come Swallowing, Come in Arse, Come in Ass, Come in Mouth, Come in Throat, Come in Vagina, Come on Back, Come on Chest, Come on face, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dialogue, Doggy Style, Erotica, F/F, Facials, Fake Come, Female Come, Female Facial, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Initial Dubious Consent, Interracial Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lifted During Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pile Driver (Sex Position), Porn, Scissoring, Standing Sex, Strap-Ons, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, White Character(s), anal penetration, arse grabbing, ass grabbing, bent over, breast grabbing, female orgasm, oral penetration, slight size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Do_Nim/pseuds/Su_Do_Nim
Summary: All of this trap content, all about "girls" with too much between their legs, and so little about "boys" with too little between their legs. Let's fix that...





	Reverse Trap

Ciara tried to take in as much as she could out of the corner of her eye. She liked what little she could make out about the man on the barstool adjacent to her. Despite the near-absence of patrons, he had chosen the barstool immediately next to her. That had to be a sign of something.

She dared a glace to confirm her perception of him. It was short look, but she gathered some details. He was wearing a heavy jacket, a hat, and sunglasses despite the dim lighting. The concealing demeanor piqued Ciara’s interest. She had also noticed a tightly-trimmed beard along a gorgeous jawline, set against stunning, ebony skin.

Despite her attraction, Ciara was hesitant to make the first move. Between second-guessing herself, and deciding to play coy, she couldn’t initiate any form of interaction. She stole a second glance. This time her gaze brushed over the stranger’s lap. Ciara did a double-take. While subtle, it definitely looked like he was pitching a tent. Maybe it was for her, or maybe it was for the voluptuous bartender. Regardless, Ciara could help, and she was feeling adventurous.

Downing the rest of her drink, she stood, seized the stranger’s hand, and dragged him toward the personal restrooms. The stranger wordlessly followed. The bartender shook her head knowingly as they passed.

In the washroom, Ciara locked the door before setting upon the stranger. Shoving him onto the toilet seat. Thankfully, this lavatory seemed cleaner than one would usually expect. Ciara placed her arms over his shoulders, and took him in a kiss. His lips were softer than most guys Ciara had made-out with. She ground herself against the still-rigid shaft in his jeans. Hopefully this was getting him even more worked up.

“A pretty good kisser,” Ciara pulled away. “But you probably want my lips…” She walked her fingers down his chest to the buckle at his waist. “Elsewhere.”

The stranger bit his lip and reclined while Ciara undid his belt… dropped the zipper… unfastened the button… reached in… and pulled out his thick, lengthy, stiff…

…dildo?

Ciara stared in confusion at the dark-purple, rubber member. She looked up at the stranger. In trying to be sensual about opening his pants, she hadn’t noticed the stranger remove his hat and sunglasses, and _wipe away_ his beard.

“Surprise.” The stranger said in a sultry, and very much female voice.

Ciara’s question didn’t make it out of her mouth as the dildo was shoved in. The stranger’s hands were her on the back of her head, forcing her down. She felt the ribbed rubber invade her mouth, then throat. The stranger released her long enough for her to gag before bringing her head back down.

“The name’s Rayne, by the way,” The stranger said casually as she pumped Ciara’s head on her toy. “What’s yours?”

“Ciara, now let me-“ Once again she was interrupted by a rubber shaft in her throat.

“Ciara. That’s a pretty name. Suits you.” As Rayne continued fucking Ciara’s mouth on her toy, she worked it deeper. After several minutes, the shaft was a good few centimetres into Ciara’s esophagus. Every now and then Rayne removed to phallus for Ciara to catch her breath. The moment she tried to speak, the member went back in.

Eventually, Rayne was satisfied with watching this girl bob away. By then Ciara’s mouth was smeared with saliva, and her throat was on the verge of getting sore. Rayne did something with the strap-on and Ciara felt it swell slightly in her mouth. Something warm ran down her throat. Little by little, Rayne pulled the cock from Ciara’s mouth.

All the while Ciara felt the warmth continue to flow into the back of her throat, her mouth, over her tongue, and once the shaft was completely out, onto her face. Ciara held her eyes shut as white goo flew from the tip of Rayne’s toy. She used her tongue to push a gob of the thick substance out of her mouth to catch her breath. As she panted, she wiped her eyes and examined the ooze on her fingers.

“Is this come?” Ciara asked incredulously.

“Not the real stuff, of course not.” Rayne swiped a drop from the strap-on’s tip and licked it off her finger. “Can’t you taste the difference?”

Ciara then took a moment to taste the spunk and realized that it was far too sweet to be the real thing.

During this, Rayne removed her jacket. Ciara could understand why she wore it if she was trying to pass for the opposite sex. Rayne had a beautifully voluptuous and shapely body. The large coat had concealed most of her curves. Ciara felt a twinge of envy when she saw the tight cleavage between ample breasts. This envy was redoubled when she realized that the nipples visible though the shirt meant that they were perky without the assistance of a bra.

Rayne caught her looking. “You like ‘em?” She lifted her breasts and dropped them, letting them bounce back into place. “They’re natural, you know.” The woman seated on the toilet smiled. “But I think I’m a bigger fan of yours.” Rayne spread her coat on the floor and pushed Ciara onto it.

“Don’t worry about the floor. The owner does a bang-up job of keeping it spotless.” Ciara was left wondering why Rayne would know that as she pulled off Ciara’s top and bra then straddled her abdomen to pin her. The rubber shaft emerging from her jeans settled between Ciara’s naked breasts. Rayne casually stripped out of her shirt, knowing her weight was enough to keep the smaller girl pinned.

With her top aside, Rayne set upon Ciara’s chest. She grasped one teat in each hand and worked them over. She kneaded the firm globes while gently rocking the strap-on between.

Ciara raised a hand to her mouth to suppress the noises she was making. Rayne freed one breast so she could move Ciara’s hand to her own bust. “Mmm, no reason to keep quiet about it, C. Go ahead and sing your song. Mmm, yeah. If I’m going to do you, then you can do me.” Ciara reached up with her other hand to grasp the untended melon.

“Oof,” Rayne sighed. “That’s it, C. Not too soft, not too rough. Oooo…”

Now that Ciara was into it, Rayne pushed her tits together around the shaft. The bust was big enough to envelope the rod. She was now thrusting the phallus instead of just rocking.

“Gah… no way these are- mff! -real.” Ciara protested. “A pair this big and d- ahhh -dense would never be this perky.” Rayne’s hands and toy felt great on her chest. She had never been tit-fucked before.

“I swear on my life, they’re as real as the gorgeous bitch they’re attached to.” Rayne bit her lip and gave a deep sigh. “Feel free to keep checking though.”

Ciara was noticing a need in her loins when another load burst from the rubber cock. This shot spilt onto her chest as well as her face again. “I’d appreciate if you could aim that junk somewhere else.”

“Suits me.” Rayne smirked. Suddenly she was off of Ciara and the spunk-spattered girl was hoisted to her feet. Rayne whirled her around and forced her against the wall. She spent a moment removing her jeans before stepping up to Ciara. She braced an arm against the smaller girl’s shoulders then laid the strap-on between her cheeks.

“That’s a rather perfect fit,” Rayne giggled. “It’s like your arse was made for this; so bulbous, yet muscular.” She gave a demonstrative squeeze. “Mmm, yeaaaahhh that’s a tight arse.” She began moving the ribbed rubber back and forth. “You must work hard to keep it like this.” She pushed the cheeks together as she had with Ciara’s chest. “Well whatever you’re doing, let me tell you:” Still thrusting, Rayne leaned in to whisper into Ciara’s ear. “ _It’s paying off._ ”

Ciara bit her lip and failed miserably at holding back her moans. The ribbed shaft against her backside made her _clench_ with lust. She couldn’t help but rub herself through this. She could feel the toy near her arsehole. Too close to ignore, and too far to be satisfying.

Again, Rayne unleashed sticky gobs of pseudo come from the phallus. Ropes coated Ciara’s back and lazily seeped down.

Rayne gave Ciara’s arse one last firm squeeze, then pulled the strap-on away. She noted how Ciara was rubbing herself vigorously. She looked down and saw a small puddle glistening between the girl’s feet.

“Huh… gah… fu… mmm…. ah…” Ciara panted while she masturbated.

“Okay, you’ve been teased long enough.” Rayne took pity on her. “Come here.” She rotated Ciara so that her back was now to the wall.

Ciara moved her hand away and allowed Rayne to patiently push the rubber inside her. She bit her lip, threw her head back and groaned as the rod stretched her.

“Ohhhhhhohohohohohhhhhhh…”

When they bottomed-out, Rayne pressed Ciara into the wall. The angle was awkward for Rayne to thrust.

“This should make it easier.” Rayne hooked her arms under Ciara’s thighs and lifted the smaller girl. The movement removed some of the phallus from Ciara, and she threw her arms around Rayne’s bare neck. Her breasts pressed against Ciara’s smaller, goo-covered set.

The wall felt cold against Ciara’s back compared to the welcoming warmth radiating from Rayne’s shapely body. It was worse with the cock-cream on her back. Ciara squirmed.

“Yeah, get nice and comfortable, girl. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will.” Rayne moved her hips forward. Some of Ciara’s juices dripped down the purple shaft as it displaced the fluid.

“Hnnnnnnnng…” Ciara gave a needy moan. She looked at the hungry face before her. The one delighted to bring her pleasure. She leaned in and clasped her lips against Rayne’s. While Rayne invaded her pussy lips, she invaded Rayne’s oral lips. Even now knowing Rayne was a woman, the kiss was just as good as the earlier one. Maybe even better.

They tongue wrestled, and Rayne pistoned the rod in and out of Ciara. Ciara held the lip-lock as long as she could before pulling back to gasp and whine.

Rayne, with her arms still supporting Ciara, had the girl bouncing on the length of the rubber rod. She could tell when her partner was clenching down on the toy because of a subtle increase in resistance mid-stroke. She made sloppy kisses with Ciara whenever she could, but when she was busy moaning like a siren, Rayne settled for suckling her throat.

Eventually, Rayne noticed Ciara’s body begin to stiffen. She left the girl’s neck to look at her. Ciara’s mouth was agape, her face was frozen, her breath was shallow gasps, her body was rigid, and she held eye-contact.

Rayne bit her lip. _Damn that was a good look on her._ She pressed Ciara harder against the wall. She thrusted rougher, deeper, and faster.

_Shllllock, schllllock, schllllock, schllllock_ , the strap-on went as it pounded Ciara’s drooling cunt.

“Guh…” was all Ciara could manage. Then she was there. Her neck went limp, and her eyes rolled back in her head, and one even twitched. She came hard, her juices flowing over and past the ribbed cock that pumped her. “HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN!” She cried.

“Yeah, baby,” Rayne grunted, strained by the effort of maintaining this furious fucking. “Sing for me.”

“HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!” Ciara shrieked in-time with the thrusts of the strap-on. Rayne pounded her through her orgasm, never slowing.

Before she could come down from her high, Rayne had her peaking again.

“FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUCK!” Ciara’s nectar once again gushed onto Rayne’s lap.

 Eventually it was too much. After all, what goes up, _must come down_.

“St… stop… sto…” Ciara struggled to get the word out. It was more breath than voice.

“Sorry, C. It’s my turn now.” Rayne growled, not showing any sign of slowing.

Ciara was being fucked senseless now. She wanted to pass out, but the overwhelming pleasure kept her conscious. She couldn’t comprehend how this still felt good. She would have thought that she would be numb by now. Instead, Ciara climaxed a third time. This was really pushing it. _I’m going to dry up before she’s through_ , she thought. Though in her mind it was less intelligible given her state.

Thankfully, she wouldn’t have to endure much longer, as Rayne then began her own orgasm. As it started, she triggered the toy to once more deliver its gooey load.

Pseudo spunk shot into Ciara’s snatch. With the rod blocking the exit, it could only go deeper. She could feel it gushing in her. Rayne continued to pump, and so did the phallus. _Holy fuck_ , Ciara thought, _I can feel the pool stretching me_.

“Oh yes, baby. Yes, baby. Yesbaby, yesbaby, yesbaby, yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes yeeeeaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Rayne screamed as her real come gushed in the harness.

It wasn’t long before Ciara was full, but more goo came. With nowhere to go, the cream forced its way around the strap-on, back out of Ciara. The fake jizz oozed out of her cunt, landing with a wet _plop_ on the floor.

Rayne was trying to keep herself at the peak as long as possible, so she kept hammering the rubber rod into her partner. With each delivery, more play-come was forced out of Ciara.

“Gahck…” Ciara spluttered. Her mind was going blank as she had yet another orgasm. Her transparent ejaculate mingled with the translucent from the toy.

Rayne stopped thrusting as she held Ciara against her to press the strap-on down.  She shuddered and pumped a few more times over the next minutes to ease herself down.

Then she gave out.

Rayne collapsed and Ciara with her. They fell to the floor in a mess of flushed skin, in a puddle of sweat, mock-semen, and pussy juice.

Both of their chests heaved as they sucked down much-needed air. Ciara was still impaled on the sex toy, but both were too tired to act upon it.

Despite being fucked witless, Ciara was the first to speak.

“How did… you… come?” She panted.

Rayne slowly sat up and pulled the cock from Ciara’s orifice. Without the block, some more white goo flowed out of the girl. Rayne then undid the harness. When she removed the phallus, a short rod came out of her own snatch. As with the other girl, removing it allowed some fluid to trickle onto the floor.

Rayne held up her nectar-soaked end of the toy for Ciara to see. “You didn’t think I’d let you have all of the fun, did you?”

Ciara let her head fall back on the floor. “No one has ever made me come five times in a week,” she smiled. “Let alone a day.”

“I got someone to nine, once.” Rayne reminisced.

“Mmm,” Ciara groaned as she felt her exhausted pussy. “I believe it.” She twirled her fingers in the thick ooze that filled her. She raised her hand and examined the sludge. _Creampies are a lot nicer when you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant._ “You ready to go again?”

“I am,” Rayne answered, standing. “But I don’t know if you are.” She pointed to Ciara’s seeping snatch.

Ciara got to her feet. “I’ve got more than _one_ hole you know.” A devilish smirk on her face.

“Ohhh, dirty girl.” Rayne strapped-on the strap-on once more. “I hope she’s less negligent with her bathing that she is with her inhibitions.”

Ciara spun to face the wall and braced her arms against it. “Don’t worry I cleaned it _very_ thoroughly in anticipation of tonight.”

Rayne snickered. “Girl came here with a _plan_ tonight.” She kneeled so she was eye-level with Ciara’s pucker. Placing her hands on Ciara’s arse again, she spread the girl’s backside. “Ooo, and it looks like you did a mighty fine job.” She marveled at the cute, tight little arsehole. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to loosen you up a bit. Should make things easier.”

Ciara spread her feet apart and pointed them inwards, opening herself up to Rayne. “ _Please_ be my guest.”

Rayne set her tongue to the other girl’s opening, sure to get as much saliva as she could on the ring of muscle.

“Mmf!” Ciara grunted.

Rayne pulled back and watched Ciara gape. The hole contracted and relaxed, missing the stimulation. She used her thumbs to slowly spread Ciara open, then spat a gob of saliva in.

“Ohhhhh…” Ciara shuddered, her nails scraping at the wall.

“Ever heard of an Antarctician kiss?”

“What’s that?”

Rayne licked her lips. “It’s like a French kiss… _but on the bottom_.”

Ciara _EEP!_ ’d when she felt Rayne’s tongue slip into her. True to her explanation, Rayne worked her tongue _all around_.

“Ah, ah, ah, yes!” Ciara gasped.

Her tongue working on the inside, Rayne used her lips on the outside. She made-out with Ciara’s hole. She kissed and sucked at the puckering ring. She pushed her cheeks between Ciara’s to get deeper.

“Oh fuck!” Ciara exclaimed. _She really knows how to toss a salad!_

Rayne pulled away and stood. The hole looked much more welcoming now; what with it dripping with saliva, and gaping, and all. She wrapped a hand around the purple member. It was still coated in mock-jizz, and honey from Ciara’s pot. She stroked the toy, spreading the fluids to lubricate it.

Rayne rested the rubber cock-head on Ciara’s pucker. “Ready?”

Ciara moved her feet a little further apart and pointed them further inward. She looked over her shoulder. “ _Fuck me_.”

Despite Ciara’s enthusiasm, Rayne penetrated her gradually. She took a little over half of the rod before Rayne deemed it a good start. She slipped out, and pushed back in.

By the way Ciara was grunting, this might have been her first time _letting a guest in the back door_. Rayne noted this, and took it slow.

“Fuh, you tiring out back there? Gah. I asked to be _fucked,_ didn’t I?”

Rayne ignored Ciara’s ribbing and continued her own. “Don’t bite off more than you can chew, _cream filling_. We’ll get there when you’re ready.”

Ciara was very horny though. “Quit the teasing. I can take it now.”

Rayne raised a dubious eyebrow. She caught her partner off-guard with a sudden extra-deep thrust.

“Oh, ha-ha. Fine I’ll wait.”

Time went on and Ciara was able to take more and more of the toy. The base was nearly against her cheeks when Rayne escalated the pace. _About time_ , she thought.

Rayne had her hands on Ciara’s hips for better leverage. Not that Ciara needed to be guided. She was more than willing to push back in time with Rayne’s thrusts.

Ciara let her tongue flop out of her mouth as she panted. _Now this is more like it!_ Lost in her lewd enjoyment, she didn’t notice her grip slipping on the wall. She squealed when she fell forward but caught herself with her hands on the floor. Her waist - supported by Rayne - hadn’t gone anywhere, so she was now on her hands and feet, with her arse raised high.

“Don’t worry, clumsy. I’ve got you.” Rayne said between breaths.

“You’re an angel,” Ciara gasped. _For more reason than one!_

Practically upside down, Ciara could see back between her own legs and Rayne’s. She watched residual come from the toy wiggle and drip from her pussy and arsehole. Additionally, sweetness leaked from her snatch to make a puddle below. _Shlap! Schlap! Schlap! Schlap!_ went her arse made as Rayne’s thighs slapped against it and sent it jiggling.

As fantastic as being screwed in the backside felt for Ciara, this position was getting uncomfortable.

“You. Mind. If. We. Take. It. Down. A. Little?” Ciara’s words were made choppy by the rhythm of the ribbed phallus.

“Am I going to fast?” Rayne panted.

“No, I mean, literally down. This position is getting awkward.”

Rayne stopped humping just long enough for Ciara to get on her hands and knees.

“Okay,” Ciara breathed. “Keep going.”

And just like that, they were back into the rhythm of it. This was much better for Ciara, and it made it easier for her to meet Rayne’s thrusts.

Rayne’s grip on Ciara’s hips tightened, and she started pulling more roughly. Ciara felt the warmth of Rayne’s breasts on her back as her partner bent over her. Rayne’s eyes were screwed shut and her teeth were clenched.

“Ough, fuh…” she panted.

Ciara opted to egg her on. “Come… on… baby. Fuck that- Ah! -fuck that tight arse of mine. Ohhhh… yeah… come on… come on… feel… that pleasure… in you… each… time you- Fuuuck! -each time you… slam my… mmmm… fat arse.”

“Nnnff!” Rayne grunted.

“Come for me, baby. Come for me. Comeforme, comeforme, comeforme…”

“I’m gonna come for you.” Rayne grunted in an assertive tone. “I’m going to come for you… I’m going to come for you… I’m going to come fuh… I’m going to come… I’m going to come…” Rayne made a strained noise as she pounded Ciara’s arse wildly. “I’M COMMIIIIIIIIIIING!” Rayne gushed in her harness and it trickled down her thighs. Amazingly, even in the haze of her orgasm, she was able to focus enough to set off the strap-on.

Ciara felt the familiar spunk flood her arse. She felt it fill her inner walls before bursting out of her entrance as it had with her pussy. Also like it had been with her pussy, Rayne’s ebbing thrusts pushed the cream out with every stroke.

Ciara came to bear more of Rayne’s weight as the larger woman rested on her back.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired _now_. I haven’t come yet this round!”

“It’s… not… all… about… you… Ms. Nympho.” Rayne huffed. “Some of us… have been _doing…_ the fucking… tonight.”

“Fine,” Ciara said with a note of resentment. “Then I’ll do it _myself_.” Ciara rolled Rayne onto her back, and plucked herself off of the shaft. Goo from her arsehole seeped onto Rayne’s lap.

“You’re making a mess.” Rayne said, fully aware of the hypocrisy of the statement.

“Just you wait,” Ciara reoriented herself so that she faced Rayne as she straddled her. “I’m about to make an even bigger mess.”

Ciara sat on the purple cock once more. With one hand behind to support her, and the other on her dripping snatch, she rode the phallus up and down. Ciara was doing this for her own benefit, but Rayne had the wearer’s end of the toy inside her, so she enjoyed it too. She was happy to let Ciara do the work for once, so she massaged and tweaked her breasts.

Ciara stared down at the woman squeezing her own chest. She swirled her fingers in her wet cunt while she fucked herself upon the strap-on. The pair relished each-other’s lewd performances.

Wanting more, Ciara hooked her fingers inside herself and bounced more aggressively on the toy. Very familiar with her own body, Ciara knew where to press in her honeypot. Her body tensed-up and she hunched forward.

“FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuhfuhfuhfuhfuhFUCKCKCK!” Her back abruptly arched and she threw her head back. Her hand was a blur between her swollen lips.

Without warning, Rayne reached out and seized Ciara’s hips, bringing her down _hard_ on the shaft. Ciara’s arse swallowed the full length. Rayne put _yet another_ load into Ciara. Imitation-come streamed out of her arse, while nectar erupted from her snatch. As promised, Ciara made a mess of Rayne’s abdomen with her pussy juice.

Rayne eased the strap-on out of Ciara as she came down from her high. She undid the fastenings on her waist and slipped the toy off; then sliding it up Ciara’s legs.

“What are you doing?” she panted.

“You’ve been getting stuffed all night, creampie.” Rayne laid back down and spread her swampy cunt. “Time to return the favour.”

Ciara inserted the user’s peg of the strap-on in herself and finished securing it. “Holy shit,” she breathed, having taken a couple steps toward Rayne. “How the fuck do you walk in this?” With each step she took, the peg worked her innards. “Also, how do you make it shoot?”

Rayne briefly explained how to make the toy ejaculate.

“’Kay then,” Ciara hooked a hand under each of Rayne’s thighs. “If I’m wielding this thing, then I get to decide how we do this.” She lifted Rayne’s backside clear the floor, then slid the purple cock into her flooded cunt. With Rayne’s shoulders still on the floor, and her legs up by Ciara’s head, they assumed the pile driver position.

Ciara plunged the member up and down in Rayne. The larger woman’s genitals were so soaked that it made an erotic squelching noise as it moved.

“Mmm… ahhhhnn…” Rayne made her own erotic noises too. She looked so desirable down there, her eye’s half-lidded, her wavy hair fanned out around her head, her mouth parted as she breathed, a hand laid against her forehead.

_Of course, the bouncing of that gravity-defying bust certainly doesn’t detract from the image_ , Ciara thought. She fucked Rayne until both pairs of thighs were slick with their honey. “How are you doing?” Ciara panted. “Getting close, or am I going to beat you to it again?”

Rayne’s eyes were somewhat crossed when she answered. “Take- take it out an-ahhhhhh… and trib me.”

Ciara got a few more deep thrusts in before she pulled herself off of Rayne and extracted the rod with a wet _schlick!_ She eased Rayne’s hips back down then removed the toy from her own.

Getting on her knees, she lifted one of Rayne’s legs straight up. She straddled the other leg and slid forward until their gooey pussies met. Ciara embraced the raised leg and used it to anchor herself as she moved her lips into Raynes’.

“Ohhhh yeah that’s the stuff -mff!” Rayne cooed.

“As… good… as the… cock… was… I do… like this… better…” Ciara agreed between breaths. Slimy strands of their fluid arousal spanned the gap each time Ciara pulled away. When the bumping grew tiresome, Ciara settled her pussy against Rayne’s and continuously ground against her. The snatch sap was stirred in an oh-so delicious manner.

Rayne felt it each time Ciara’s lips brushed over her clit. Even covered, the button was much more receptive to the contact. Rayne was building up toward another orgasm. She sat up and pulled Ciara into a clumsy kiss. She kept the smaller girl’s head in place with her hands while they mashed both sets of lips. Saliva was exchanged at one junction, and pussy juice at the other.

With Rayne’s hands on her neck, Ciara grabbed Rayne’s arse to press their pelvises tightly.

Rayne started moaning more loudly into her mouth. Taking the hint, Ciara kept doing what she was doing. She squeezed Rayne’s firm backside as they ground their cunts against each other. Every muscle in Rayne’s toned body flexed as she went tense. She channeled a wail down Ciara’s throat, and Ciara felt her gush.

Ciara again appreciated the inapprehension of no possibility of pregnancy. _Never have to worry about babies when it’s a woman coming_. She was snapped back to reality when Rayne fell on top of her.

Pinned under the larger woman, she politely accepted the situation until Rayne could think straight again.

Rayne raised herself with an arm over each of Ciara’s shoulders. Her wavy hair cascaded around her smiling face. She came back down kiss Ciara once more. They could enjoy it more now that they could breathe easily. Rayne straddled Ciara, her superior bust crushing pleasantly upon her.

When Rayne ended the kiss, a strand of spit lingered a moment longer, as Ciara wished the girl would. Her disappointment wouldn’t last though, when she saw what Rayne was up to. The woman on top swung herself around so that her orientation was inverted.

Rayne’s generous backside and steaming pussy hovered above Ciara’s face. And with the breath she felt on her _own_ nether regions, she could guess where Rayne’s head was.

Rayne spread her legs to bring her pelvis down on Ciara. Ciara ran her tongue along between the folds and was rewarded with a thrill as Rayne returned the favor. Ciara licked and sucked, letting the folds splay around her mouth. She was happy to find that inclining her head slightly was enough for her free her nose to replenish her breath; thus, she wouldn’t have to actually stop eating Rayne out.

Speaking of which, it was almost as fun as being on the receiving end. It was gratifying, feeling Rayne’s hips flinch and roll on her. The shudders she picked up on when she hummed while Rayne’s clit was in her lips. She was practically being smothered under voluptuous cheeks and thighs.

Moving away from the handfuls of arse, her fingers played with Rayne’s pucker. The woman on top shivered at the initial touch. Ciara gave her own shudder when Rayne moaned something into her snatch. Ciara couldn’t quite make it out, but the tone sounded like _oh, yeah_.

Rayne’s slick was smeared all over Ciara’s face. Were it not for her breathing technique, Ciara could have literally drowned in that pussy. _I can definitely think of worse ways to go_ , she thought. With Rayne’s cunt above her, she was eating it up like honey.

Rayne may not have had gravity to assist, but she was still getting plenty of Ciara to run over her tongue. She nibbled and lapped away at the lips beneath her. There had been some residual come from the strap-on when she started, but it had since been slurped away. Rayne tried to tongue-fuck Ciara as deeply as she could manage, but she knew it would do no good to neglect the exterior. Those puffy lips and folds needed attention too.

Rayne could feel Ciara reaching inside her arsehole now. _Gah, fuck!_ Rayne thought. _She’s going to have me shrieking her name any minute now. Got to make sure I do my part while my mind’s still clear_. Rayne eyed Ciara’s clitoral hood. _She’s had all night to warm up, if she can’t take it now…_

Gently, Rayne used her fingers to uncover Ciara’s clit. The little button stood proudly out at her. _Come get me!_ Rayne imagined it might say. Continuing her caution, Rayne made contact with the base of her tongue, and gave a slow, meticulous lick with the full length of her taste buds.

“AH!” Ciara’s head was thrown clear of Rayne’s cunt. She gasped, her mouth strung open in a wordless ‘o’. “AH… FUH… ACK-GAH… AHHHHHHhhhhhhnnnnn…” She was very nearly at her peak. Wanting to come in unison, she exposed Rayne’s clit, wrapped her lips on the bud, and gave it a firm tug. Her fingers curled and pumped in Rayne’s pucker.

Rayne flinched and furrowed her brow. _Oh girl, here I come. Come with me now, come on._

Rayne and Ciara both set upon each other’s orifices. They licked, slurped, nibbled, and ate with a passion that would be called ferocious in any other context. Both pairs of thighs clenched around their counterpart’s head, pressing the respective carpet-munchers tight against their cores.

_Good luck washing this out of your hair_ , Ciara said internally.

_Hope you didn’t put on the nice eyeliner tonight_ , Rayne wished.

_Come with me!_ They both screamed in their heads.

And then the dams broke. Both girls were treated to a grand femme facial. Their eyes rolled in their heads, their toes curled, their backs arched, their mouths gaped, their bodies spasmed, and they absolutely reveled in it. Pussy juice splashed into their mouths as they cried out in ecstasy. It would have been earsplitting if they were aware of anything other than the flood of dopamine.

With nectar-showered faces, scream-worn voices, and bliss-addled brains, their bodies relaxed, and they collapsed.

“You’re… easily… the… best fuck… I’ve… ever… had…” Ciara panted out.

“Not too bad, yourself.” Rayne purred.

A sharp knock sounded from the bathroom door and it swung open without giving time for a response. The bartender’s form was framed in the doorway.

“I’m locking up, ladies. You getting out of here, or do I need to call a cab for you?” She showed absolutely no surprise at the sight of the femmes wet and sprawled on the bathroom floor.

“Hey, Vivi.” Rayne greeted.

“Hey, Rayne. It looks like things went even better than normal. So, you two leaving, or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> How on Earth did the strap-on store that much come?
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. futa is not female)


End file.
